


They Mostly Hunt At Night

by Gloriousporpoisegoofsoff (Burdenedwithgloriousporpoise)



Series: Boys Over Flowers X Aliens (a.k.a. "Crack Treated Seriously" to the Nth Degree) [2]
Category: Aliens (1986), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV), 꽃보다 남자 | Boys Over Flowers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Horror, Most Unlikely Crossover Ever?, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burdenedwithgloriousporpoise/pseuds/Gloriousporpoisegoofsoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After annexing Weyland-Yutani, Shinhwa Co. sends a detachment to survey one of their former settlements. They find it deserted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Mostly Hunt At Night

 

The architecture reminded me of 1950's America: quaint little town, red-brick buildings and smooth asphalt streets, surrounded by a cornfield. We must have looked totally out of place with our crisp Shinhwa Co. uniforms and M-41A pulse rifles.

The biggest difference between here and 50's America was the stark vacancy. The second biggest was that this wasn't Earth.

Ji-hoo's scanner beeped. He shook his head. “Still nothing.”

Wind moaned softly between the buildings. I half-chuckled. “Well, that can be a good thing.”

He glanced at the sky. I glanced at my watch.

“What time?” he asked.

“Time to be getting dark. Come on. That's when the little girl said they hunted.”

His lip twitched into a nervous grin. “Mostly.”

We started towards our transport at the edge of the town, where the asphalt turned to dirt before the cornfield. He activated his radio. “Hey, Gorman, Apone, Frost! We're done.”

Static.

We paused.

Our grips tightened on our rifles.

The gun looked clumsy and out of place in his hands; hands whose only calluses came from playing the violin. As F4's humanities officer he had insisted on observing the colony himself. Shinhwa Co. had much to overhaul after absorbing Weyland-Yutani.

“Gorman?”

It was getting darker. I beckoned and he followed.

We arrived at the rendezvous and stopped short.

Fire from the transport's spilled gasoline was stark in the twilight, contrasting its overturned silhouette. For a moment we stared in dumb horror. Then we turned to each other. He was pale. “What did--?”

“I think we both know.”

“Do we barricade or run?”

I shook my head. “Half these buildings are already barricaded and you see what good it did.”

“Can we hide?”

“Didn't they?” I gestured to the ill-fated town.

“Can we salvage the transport?”

“Transport's shot. We've gotta run.”

“Now?”

“Go!” We started into the cornfield at a jog. Instantly I began to worry. He was fit, but could his stamina hold? Our destination was at least ten miles away. Stars appeared overhead and our surroundings faded to elusive half-light. Our panting breath and thudding boots were the only sounds. Time ticked by. Hope. Perhaps they hadn't registered us. And in this kind of maze, would they really?

A screech split the silence and Ji-hoo froze. I ground to a halt and spun around. Though I only saw it for an instant, the image seared into my mind: moonlight on the Xenomorph nightmare figure some 40 feet back, terror in my companion's eyes and sweat running down his face. I grabbed his arm and we ran.

“Can't we kill it?!” he gasped.

I jerked his arm in answer. If we fired there was the chance of attracting more.

The lights of the outpost came into view. My heart leaped. We were further than I thought, and it lent an extra burst of speed. 

The spotlight swiveled down to us and faint shouts rang out.

I could feel it gaining; its next shriek was painfully close. I refused to turn.

“Closer!” came from the tower. “You're almost in range!” They were waving, shouting, firing guns. The defense turret on the front turned towards us. Ji-hoo was beside me. We were almost there, had just entered the perimeter when it lunged. He threw himself into a forward roll and I fired. There was a chaotic blur of alien and human. I tackled Ji-hoo and gunfire cracked from the turret—then silence. A thud as the creature fell. We laid on the ground, panting. Safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an incredibly cinematic dream I had after getting arm-twisted into watching Hana Yori Dango with a friend...because of course I'd watch Hana Yori Dango and dream of Aliens. Oddly enough, I haven't even seen Aliens yet! (Though I've learned about all the movies through Wikipedia, which is what you do when you're curious but too afraid to watch. XD)


End file.
